The Mystery Gift
by NRMania
Summary: What if you were playing Pokemon and all of a sudden, you receive an unknown holo caster message. This is what happened to Riley and now he has been taken from his home, who knows what adventures lie before him?
1. Prologue

The Mystery Gift

Prologue

"Boss, it's ready." A woman said "But are you sure we could do this, it will change the world as we know it, for better or for worse I do not know."

"You may be right, but if we don't try it, we will never know what happens." Said Boss "Find a person to test it on, see if it works, I don't care who, just after it happens keep an eye on them."

"Yes sir, running the tests now, sir." Said the woman.

The woman walks over to a machine, puts in a large string of numbers and letters and hits another key on the board, she then stares at the monitor before saying "Sir, item has been sent along with message, all we need to do is wait for them to notice."

"Good... do not speak of this to anyone. Do you understand me?" Said Boss.

"Uuuhhh yes sir, I shall keep my mouth shut." Said the woman.

"You are dismissed." Said Boss.

She said nothing before leaving the room, leaving Boss all alone in his office to think.

"We shall see what happens." He thought before looking at a screen, "We shall see how YOU deal with what we are bringing it to you, Riley."

Meanwhile, a boy stares deeply at a small, blocky device

"Come on shiny charm! Actually do something and get me a shiny!" He thought. But before he could do anything else something surprised him, a message that read.

Huh? The Holo Caster is ringing!

Things are about to get crazy.


	2. Chapter One

A Mystery Gift

Chapter 1

Huh? The Holo Caster is ringing!

"Weird, I thought after finishing the Looker missions these things stop appearing, oh well what could go wrong with this?" He thought before pressing a, it transitioned to the Holo Caster screen, no video, just the default Holo Caster smiling face, text appeared in a box at the bottom of the screen, it read.

"Hey Riley, you don't know who I am but I am sure you would like what I have to offer, check the main menu when you get the chance." The screen returned to normal after this.

"Uuhh well I guess it's just part of the game, what harm could be done to me to check the main menu." Riley thought before saving, shutting the game off and then turning it back on, skipping the main intro and getting to the main menu screen. There seemed to be no change of the menu screen itself, until Riley looked closer, on the Mystery Gift button a piece of text read NEW! In red.

"Hmm I guess this is it, maybe Diancie has finally been released!" He thought.

Joy running through him he moved over to Mystery Gift, hit a and it transitioned to the Mystery Gift screen, no apparent change at this time, so he went further in, hitting the RECEIVE GIFT button.

"The communication channel must be opened. Is that OK?" Appeared in the text box, with a YES and NO option given, all seemed normal at this point too, he hit YES, going further into the menu.

All the usual buttons appeared; he hit "GET VIA INTERNET" as none of the others would work if there was anything new.

The next message was... different than normal, this time it read "If you do this you can never go back, are you sure you want to continue?" giving yet another YES and NO option, Riley was shocked to see this message, but even so he continued, he hit the YES option, leaving a new message to be drawn out

"Are you sure? Your life will change, for better or for worse is up to you." It read, instead of giving the regular options of YES and NO, they read, "Yes. I am ready." and "No! I'm not ready!" Things were just getting stranger and stranger, Riley was about to hit down, press a and just end things there and then, but then a thought sprang into his head, "This is not real bro, just a game, no harm can be caused from doing this. Just hit yes and be a man." Of course he took his minds advice and just hit the a button. Text appeared slowly onto the screen.

"You made the right choice. beginning transfer in three... two... one."

The screen flashed, light hit Riley's eyes, not enough light for him to have a reason to close them so he just watched as a bag dropped from the top screen and landing on the bottom one.

"Open?"

The options appeared again, YES was its regular self but instead of the regular NO it was just another YES, he did the only thing his hands would let him do

Go to the buttons, and hit a.


	3. Chapter Two

A Mystery Gift

Chapter Two

Riley woke up in his bed, a bit confused because he remembered being on the chair in his room last time he was actually awake.

"All of what happened was actually a dream? But it seemed so real!" He thought to himself.

He was just about to get out of bed when he glanced at the chair he was sitting on previously, his eyes widened as he saw something on the seat.

A bag, resembling the one his avatar used in Pokémon X with his 3DS on top of it.

He slapped himself in the face, checking if it was a dream, he felt a sharp pain on his cheek where he slapped himself.

"Nope not a dream... Definitely not a dream." He thought, rubbing the spot he hit himself. He slowly got out of bed, made his way over to the chair and picked up the 3DS, and flipped the top open; a small message was on the screen

"Transfer complete, it's up to you now."

He closed the 3DS and tossed it onto his bed and took a closer look at the bag, he was right about a few things, first of all it was exactly the same as the one in the game. Second of all, it was really heavy.

Hands shaking, he slowly opened up the bag, inside it was almost as if Mary Poppins created it, there was piles upon piles of random things. Berries, Medicine and... Poké balls.

"Ok I still must be dreaming, this is literally what would be inside of my bag in the game, this also should not be able to fit this much stuff in it too!" He thought.

No other way to explain things, he picked up the bag and tried putting it over his shoulder to see if he could carry it, tossing the bag onto his shoulder he didn't feel the extreme weight that he felt before he put it on, it was almost as if everything just left the bag when he put it on.

"Things are just getting weirder and weirder today. Oh well nothing I can do about it now, I got this far! Onward to whatever awaits!" He thought to himself.

Keeping the bag on his shoulder he began pacing around the room, something seemed off though, something... different about himself

His clothes were different; he had changed into the clothes from the game too.

"Either I am going mad or literally I am a real life representation of the game avatar, except I am still myself, wait am I still myself?" He thought before heading to his wardrobe and checking the mirror that was on the inside of the door.

"No white hair... yup still my regular self, just wearing something else, still I am questioning my own sanity here." He thought to himself.

He would have left his mind to wander about what to do until he realized another thing, the Poké balls on his belt, matching the ones his party Pokémon had in the game, his thoughts once more pulled a question out

"If this is truly the clothing and the bag myself from the game wore, wouldn't I have the Pokémon too? But this is the real world, Pokémon, not real." He thought, "But then again there would be only one way to find out here, try to send one of them out."

Not knowing anything else to do, he pulled out the great ball from his belt and hit the button on the little capsule, with a flash of light out came a creature with a Red and Cream body, and small wings coming out of its lower back.

"Victini?" it said before taking a look around the new surroundings, his sight eventually reaching Riley, and as soon as the creature took a proper look at Riley a voice rang in his head.

"Hold up a second, who are you? Where am I? Where is my trainer?" The voice said.

Riley just stood there, silent, staring at the real life Pokémon that stood before him.

"Well? You just gunna stand there and do nothing? Tell me what exactly is going on?" said the voice in Riley's head again

"Wuh? Huh? Right. I am Riley, you are in my room and I am your trainer." Riley said, "Why on earth would you say that Riley, you know Victini would probably not believe a word you said." he thought just after, soon enough Victini gave a reply.

"Well that sounds like utter lies, I know myself that my trainers hair is white." Victini said in Riley's mind.

"If I tried explaining it to you, you probably would not believe me." Riley said, beginning to panic as he raised Victini, the power of this little creature was enough to punch a hole through him and the wall.

"I will give you a test question here, something only the real Riley would know, and the Riley before him." Victini said.

"Alright, try me, I know all about you." Riley said, gaining a bit of his courage back

"Where was I caught, and in what region?" Victini said.

"You were caught in Liberty Gardens in the Unova region." Riley said.

"Wrong! I was caught in Lib... Wait you actually know? Riley was the only one to actually know that?" Victini said with a shocked expression on his face.

"Well to tell you the truth you... you're part of a game, both of those "trainers" you speak of were actually me, although they look different I was making them do all of those things look I will show you." Riley said as he went over to his bed and picked up the 3DS, reset the game and opened up the save file and showed Victini the screen showing the character Riley created standing there in the spot he previously saved at.

"I... don't believe it." Victini said, "All this time I have just been part of a game? Why am I here now?" the small Pokémon asked.

"That is something we will work out together, as I don't have a clue either. So let's get out of here and look for some answers together." Riley said, putting the 3DS down and placing his hand on the Victini who was just sitting there, silent.

"Well... okay." Victini said as he got himself up off the ground and began to float beside Riley.

Riley walked out the door, Victini following him until Riley stopped, causing Victini to run into his back.

"Riley, something wrong?" Victini asked.

"This... Isn't my house." Riley replied.


	4. Chapter Three

A Mystery Gift

Chapter Three

"Wait what do you mean by this isn't your house? You said that was your room?" Victini said.

"I know but there is one thing I know for certain, in my house there isn't an exit that leads to NOTHING." Riley explained.

He was right, instead of his room's door leading to the corridor like it usually would, it lead to an empty room.

**Meanwhile**

"Sir, tests Indicate that it was a success but we had to take him in for further analysis, the side effects were "strange" to say the least" Said a woman.

"Damn it Maria! Didn't I tell you to keep an eye on him, not take him from his very home and run tests on him like a lab rat?" Said Boss.

"Technically I did not take him from his home, we took his room from his home, and put it in our facility, plus his link to the game is only 80% complete, who knows what will happen when it reaches perfect link?" Said Maria.

"Very well, we shall have to see what happens but after that, run the Anti-Code. Since the test is done and we shall know what happens to the full extent after a while. Do I make myself clear?" Said Boss.

"Loud and clear, sir." Maria replied.

**Back at Riley's room**

"This is becoming one of my weirder days..." Riley thought to himself.

"We should find a way to get out of here." Victini said.

"What should we do? The door leads to an empty room and we have nothing to break through it!" Riley replied.

"Must you forget? I am a force to be reckoned with, this wall should be no match for me, just say the word and I will get us out of here in no time!" Victini said while floating around Riley's head.

"I forgot about that! Use Flare Blitz on the wall! Not too powerful though, you can cause some serious damage to yourself with that attack." Riley said.

And with that command, Victini blasted hole in the wall, causing very little recoil damage even though he ran head first into it.

"Great job Victini! Let's see where this lea." Riley blacked out.

Riley awoke several hours later on a large medical table, strapped in tightly.

"Where am I?" He asked, trying to get out of his bindings.

"Further tests indicate link is 100%. Preparing Anti-Code." Said a voice from the shadows.

"Who are you? What is the meaning of this?" He said, once more trying to get out of the bindings, no luck.

"Just calm down sir, it will all be over soon." Said the voice.

"What will be over? I have not known what's going on for this entire day!" He questioned, struggling a bit more, no luck. He was just about to stop struggling when he heard a voice in his head.

"Riley? You there?" it asked, "Don't speak, just think it and I should be able to hear"

"Well alright then, may I ask who is in my head right now?" He thought.

"It's Victini. Listen, whatever is happening, just fight it, I am trying to find out wherever they took you but you need to wait a little longer, their facility is huge!"

"Nothing has happened so far but I think they are going to do something to me soon, so just find me quickly, I expect whatever will happen will affect you too!" He thought to Victini.

"Sir just stay still, you will be back home in no time." Said the voice, loud electronic whirring could be heard coming from back ground now.

"Hold on, is there anything that would give me a hint to wherever you are?" Victini asked.

"There seems to be some sort of large electronic devices making noises, maybe you should try to hear out for them?" Riley replied.

"Sir, just wait a moment longer, it's all going to be over soon." Said the voice in the shadows, the whirring was getting really loud now.

"I hear it Riley just hang in there, twenty seconds and I'll be there!" Victini said, his voice getting louder as if the connection was getting better

"Anti-Code ready, Boss should we really do this? It might cause more damage then we already have done." Said the voice in the shadows.

"It's just one measly soul, and a nobody at that, use the Anti-Code." Said another voice from the shadows.

"Yes sir." Said the other voice.

"I'm here Riley!" Said Victini, the voice not coming from his head, it came from the shadows. There and then Victini came bursting through a door.

"Victini use Psychic on the machines and get these bindings off me!" Screamed Riley.

Victini obeyed the command and for a moment, his eyes glowed a aqua blue and a loud crunch came from the shadows, the whirring stopped and Victini glided over towards the medical table holding Riley, Victini's hands glowed a shining blue and he began hacking at the bindings, it only took a single swipe at each for them to break apart. Riley jumped off the table and grabbed his bag that was next to the table and ran out the door. Not knowing the way out he tried to think of another way to escape, eventually one dawned on him

"Victini Energy Ball on the wall, blast right through it!" He ordered, Victini did so and shot large green spheres at the wall, making large explosions and as the dust settled he saw something, the outside world. Without another look behind him he ran and took a leap. Luckily it was the bottom floor and he landed on the ground with no damage done, and fled the building, as fast as his legs could carry him.


	5. Chapter Four

A Mystery Gift

Chapter Four

"I think we are out of trouble, for now." Said Riley, finally stopping, they had been running for half an hour straight just to get as far away as possible.

"You may be right; I don't think they even noticed us leaving so there wasn't really a reason to run anyway, it was a good idea to get out of there nonetheless." Said Victini, "I would also like to mention that something has changed about you, check a mirror when you get the chance."

"What do you mean by changed?" Riley said, pulling out a mirror from the bag and looking at his reflection, he dropped the mirror, causing it to smash and make a loud noise, also scaring off a few birds.

"Why is my hair white?"

"Who knows, probably those we just ran from do. But look on the bright side, you look... yourself." Victini said giving Riley faint, fanged smile.

"And that's supposed to mean what? I look barely like myself anymore, not even my family would recognise me now!" Riley Exclaimed.

"By yourself I mean the Riley I used to know, the one that trained me, the one that I adventured with for months in Kalos." Victini said.

"I guess but... what am I going to do? I don't know where I am, have no place to stay and would not be recognized by anyone anywhere!" Riley said.

"JUST DEAL WITH IT!" Victini shouted, "But for now look at the problem at hand."

"What problem is that?" Riley asked.

Victini was about to speak but as if answering for him, both of their stomachs growled at them, Victini began to laugh and Riley could not help but pull a small smile, even if he was in a tight situation like this.

"Guess we are both hungry." Riley said. He looked at the location the sun was at, setting. "How about we make dinner, get some rest then find out where we are in the morning?"

"Agreed."

And so Riley and Victini prepared dinner, luckily the bag was stocked up insanely high with mushrooms so they made a strange concoction that would be related to soup, if someone that knew how to cook made it, the bag also contained everything else that would be needed, it was indeed made with some sort of portal technology to hold all of it inside.

"Now that this meal is completed we should call the others out, even in Poké balls we get hungry you know." Victini said.

"Others? Oh yeah, you were not the only to come to this world were you." Riley said, pulling out the Poké balls from his belt and hitting the button on each, releasing the Pokémon inside them one by one. Inside of them contained a Klefki, Zoroark, Ampharos, Goodra and Lapras, all of which were shiny.

"Where are we?" All of them asked at the same time. Victini explained it to them and after shocked faces, smiling faces and many others they believed everything and gained to trust the new Riley, him looking almost exactly the same helped a bit too.

"Enough talk let's eat!" Said Victini.

Although whatever Riley had created should not have counted as food the group enjoyed it anyway, even if it made them a bit ill afterwards, the mushrooms were kinda odd looking and were probably meant to be cooked in a different way, they did not matter though because eventually they all got over the small illness.

"So Riley, you and Victini broke out of a large building and ended up here?" Asked the Zoroark known as Raiden.

"What? Oh uh, yeah we got outa there pretty easily though, it seemed like the two voices from the shadows were the only people there, even if we didn't really see them." Riley explained.

"Right, still brave of you to actually escape like that, I could have done better though." Said Raiden.

"Figures he thinks he could be braver, it's in his nature." Riley thought to himself, "Oh may I ask you something Raiden?"

"Sure. What do you want to ask?" Raiden said.

"I just want to ask how I can understand all of you; I mean in everything its either telepathy speech or just random noises that Pokémon make." Riley said, kinda confused on why he could understand them the entire time.

"Well actually that is usually the case but... some Pokémon are special like that, Rarer you are the more people understand you, and since we are what Humans call "Shiny" we can all speak, except for Victini, that's because he is just a legend." Said Raiden, he knew quite a lot actually.

"Well that explains it. I guess we gotta get to bed now. You want to stay out here or just get back into the Poké balls?" Riley said, giving a large yawn.

No reply came from them, all the Pokémon were already asleep.

"Figures." Riley thought to himself as he propped his head up with his bag and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

**First of all, I would like to give you a big thanks for reading this far, although most of you probably don't like it, give me a review I want to hear your replies to this story.**

**Second of all I would like to add something that will happen probably in one of these next chapters that will let you make a story somewhat like this, hope you look forward to it.**

**For now this is me signing off, peace out.**


	6. Chapter Five

A Mystery Gift

Chapter Five

"Riley wake up someone is coming!" Said Victini.

"Whuh wait what? I got to hide you guys then!" Riley said, opening his eyes and only realizing what Victini said after a while, he returned most of his Pokémon until only Raiden and Victini remained.

"Hold up Riley, I have an idea I have been wanting to try out, just give me a second." Said Raiden.

"Alright but hurry up, whoever Victini heard will be here any moment now!" Riley said.

Whatever Raiden did took no time at all, for a moment he vanished, but in his place was a boy Riley's age, who had purple hair, wore a red t-shirt and had black trousers on, he also had yellow eyes and bracelets that resembled the bead that would have been in a zoroark's hair.

"Ta da!" Said the boy, "Pretty cool illusion don't you think?"

Riley was speechless, but before they knew it a man came walking towards their area. Victini vanished out of sight using his powers before the man caught sight of him; he walked up to Riley and the Illusioned Raiden and said.

"What are you kids doing here? News of strange creatures have been popping up around here, and whatever they are, they seem dangerous."

"Ah sorry, we didn't know. Also, where is "here" exactly? We are new here." Riley said.

"Figures, I have not seen you around here before. You are in," Before he could finish, a loud screech could be heard in the distance "No time for that, we need to go! Right now! Follow me!"

So they followed, the screeches got closer to them even if they were trying to move away from it, and before they knew it the screeching was right behind them, none of them dared to look behind them in case it gave whatever was following them a chance to catch up. After a long time of running they ran into a large amount of trees they had no chance of getting past, they were stuck between trees and this thing that was following them.

"Brace yourself, get ready to run at any chance you get, even if we don't know what it is, it's definitely angry." Said the man, and so they braced themselves for whatever is coming, the screeching came closer and closer until they caught sight of a bird, metallic and very angry looking, Riley recognized it instantly.

"Wait is that a... Skarmoury?" Riley said, probably a bit too loud.

"You know what that is? It looks like nothing I have never seen before, how do you know what it is?" The man asked.

"Uhh yeah I do, I suggest you get out of here and let me deal with this, I may look too young to deal with a creature like that but trust me, I can do this." Riley said.

"I can't just leave a kid like you here; I am staying here with you!" Said the man.

"Alright fine! But what you see here you can never tell anybody about!" Riley said with a commanding tone.

The man kept silent after this, from fear or from something else Riley did not know but he did not care.

"All right Victini you're up!" Riley said and Victini came out of hiding in a battle stance, nobody noticed the look on the man's face, but it was definitely priceless nonetheless because I saw it, oh man it was so funny, wait am I getting off course here? I am breaking the fourth wall? I thought this thing needed a bit more comedy that's all. Anyway back to the story!

"Victini Flare Blitz full power, take him out in one hit!" Riley said, Victini was engulfed with fire and shot towards the Skarmory like a bullet, landing a direct hit and hitting it out of the sky.

"Nice work Victini!" Riley said, giving him a thumbs up.

"Who are you?" the man asked, his mouth wide open in awe.

"Riley, Pokémon Trainer." He replied

"Wait as in the child's game? But that's what it all is, a game, right?" The man said.

"Well not anymore, first of all I thought it was just me but this skarmory here proves me wrong." Riley explained.

"But what if this thing wakes up? Do we need to kill it?" The man asked.

"I guess you're right, but killing it would be a bad thing to do, so I am going to do something right now and you have to promise not to tell anyone about it." Riley said, the man nodded in agreement.

Riley pulled out a Poké ball from his bag and tossed it at the metallic bird, it hit the skarmory in the face and caught it, Riley then picked it up and passed it to the man.

"I have a full party, so happy birthday!" Riley said jokingly.

He said one word, "thanks" before he walked away slowly.

"Do not tell anyone or I will have to personally hunt you down and kill you." Riley said, he was serious.

"So what do we do now? We still don't know where we are." Said Raiden, who was still in his illusion.

"We will work it out, but in the mean time, look on the bright side!" Victini said.

"What is that?" Raiden asked.

"We seem to have made a new ally." Victini said.

So their adventure continued, but for now we shall stop stalking them and do something else in our life, shall we?


	7. Chapter Six

A Mystery Gift

**Caution! Chapter is a serious Fourth wall break, you may need to hire someone to fix it after reading!**

Chapter Six

Riley, Raiden (Illusioned) and Victini were going down a path, it was the only thing related to civilization that they could see and Riley still had no way of knowing where they are, he probably would if he had a map of some sort though, sadly the town map he had in his bag was for the kalos region and that technically did not even exist.

"Man I wish I could use Google maps to work out where we are, but my laptop is still in my room and I am not going back to that facility any time soon, never again hopefully." Riley thought, yknow he has been getting pretty unlucky and I feel bad for him so I'm gunna do something for him, give me a sec you guys.

**In the eyes of Riley**

"Hey uh Riley! Hold up I got a few things for you!" Said a voice coming from behind me, it seemed very known to me for some reason, I turned over to see another Victini, but this one was wearing a flatcap and a scarf, he also had several boxes on his back.

"Don't question anything about me or you will break something that should not be broken this much, just take these." The Victini with a flatcap said while he passed me a few of the boxes, he then conjured a notepad into his hands and ticked something on it.

"Uhhh who are you?" I asked him.

"Just call me... writer." He said before checking his arm, although there wasn't anything there his eyes widened.

"I've spent too long here; if I spend much longer here the wall will take permanent damage! You will know where to go after you open the boxes, farewell!" He said before he vanished.

**Back to third person view**

After receiving three packages from a mysterious Victini he sat down and pulled the packaging off of one of them, it was his 3DS! His mind blanked this out a bit and he put the 3DS into the bag, he then opened another, inside was his laptop, he was confused about this and wanted to think about this but his mind recalled something the Victini said.

"Don't question anything about me."

And so he didn't, he kept the laptop out but moved on to check the last box, he opened this one and inside was... A katana and some keys, each with a note, the one on the katana said.

"Its name is fles ecnefed and trust me, you know how to use a katana."

He shrugged off his confusion and put the katana in the sheath it came with and put it on his belt, which seemed to have a spot for it strangely; he then read the other note which read

"It's a set of keys, it opens something, you will know what it opens when you see it."

He put the keys in his pocket and then flipped up the laptop and turned it on, regular boot up, he then checked the charge level to see how long he had left on it, it read.

"Infinite, it will only turn off when you make it! Gee, someone must really feel bad for you!"

This comment was pretty unneeded but I put it in there because I like to troll peo... I mean the comment made Riley laugh a bit; he then checked the internet, full connection, in the middle of nowhere.

"Oh well I can't really question much anymore, things have happened to me that are so weird I don't even care anymore." Riley thought to himself. He checked google maps to see where he was, it said he was in... London?

But it seemed like the middle of nowhere. Not a large, populated city!

What exactly is going on? Why are you asking me? I don't know myself!


	8. Chapter Seven

A Mystery Gift

Chapter Seven

After receiving a few packages from a strange character (which included his laptop) he checked the maps that were on it and strangely it told him the random place he found himself in was in reality somewhere he should have known a large amount, this place he found himself in was London.

"WHAT!" He exclaimed after checking the map one more time, to check if his eyes were not deceiving him and sadly, they weren't, "But if this is London where are the buildings, the people, the everything! This is just an empty space with a few trees scattered all over the place, not the place I knew so well!"

"Riley, calm down, freaking out about this is not a good way to deal with it. We just need to find someone who knows what's going on and just sitting there on the floor is not a good way to find them!" Said Victini.

"Alright, fine, I'll calm down." Riley said, "But how do we find whoever we are looking for in the middle of nowhere?"

"Looks like we don't need to. Look over there, we have some company!" Said Raiden, practically from the middle of nowhere.

But Raiden was right, an entire group of people were coming towards them, and they were not walking either, they were running, RIGHT AT RILEY! Holy fuq this is really interesting isn't it? *cough* anyway...

"Uhh Riley... they are coming right at us what should we do?" Victini asked as he vanished out of sight.

"Well my thoughts right now should be to ask them where we are but right now, by the mad looks on their faces and the torches they are holding I feel like we should RUN!" Riley blurted out before he ran at an insane speed away from the angry mob chasing him; he also was not going to work out why they were chasing him.

They ran for a while, the angry mob catching up to them kinda quickly, Riley thought to himself "Wait, it's a mob of people, a small mob at that. I have six beasts that control elements and I have a freaking sword, what do they have? Torches, why don't I just fight back?" Then he decided, he sent out the four other Pokémon from their balls and said to them all

"We are fighting back!" He pointed at the mob, coming closer every second "But I don't want to be called a murderer, so knock them out, stop them from fighting us!"

So they all turned to face the mob, Riley unsheathed the Fles Ecnefed, Raiden came out of illusion and Victini appeared again, the rest prepared in their own ways too, but I probably don't want to do that it would waste to mu... Huh, anyway they charged in, the fight didn't last though, it took ten minutes for it and Riley and co only took minor injuries and most of the mob were knocked out, some lost the will to battle and some were just too worn out to continue.

Riley walked over to one of the ones who were still awake and picked him up by the shirt in a threatening way

"Who are you, why are you trying to attack us?" Riley shouted, the person he picked up flinched from the anger in Riley's voice.

"Because you are with them!" said the person, coughing out blood, "maybe we went a bit too hard on them" Riley thought, then the words the person (A teenage boy, by the way) said hit Riley.

"What do you mean them?" Riley asked, putting the boy down. He slumped onto the floor before getting up slowly

"You are one of those people who work for GF co, we don't like you." Said the boy, further confusing Riley, which the boy noticed apparently because after a few moments he said.

"Wait, are you not with them? Why do you have them with you then?" The boy said, pointing at the Pokémon that were just standing there, doing nothing.

"Well I actually don't really know, it's a long story that I still don't even know the half of, even though I am the main character!" Riley said.

Oh I am so sneaky I am sure none of you noticed what I did there... *cough* Oh, right.

"So you are not with them?"

"If I didn't know what this GF co is, how could I be a part of it?" Riley said, kind of jokingly but there was a sense of dramacity (fuq its not even a real world, fuq isn't even a real world either, DON'T COMPLAIN GUYS, YOU DON'T EVEN TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL THIS ANYWAY...) in his voice.

"I will explain what they do to you now" Said the boy, but because I am a troll you have to wait for the NEXT CHAPTER OLOLOLOL also sorry this took so long for it to come out... terraria and all that stuff is distracting me.


End file.
